My Pretty Boy
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: "I stood with the rest of the team watching as they carried your coffin down..." Derek's POV replaced the chapter had a beta look over it


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own Criminal Minds

**Description:** "I stood with the rest of the team watching as they carried your coffin down..."

**Derek's POV**

I stood with the rest of the team as people gathered around this horrible day. I watched in tears as they carried your coffin down the hill and towards us. I can hear Garcia crying on Hotch's shoulder JJ was holding Henry as Will held her comforting her and Rossi held Printess, but who would hold me? No one. You were the only one who was able to hold me when I was sad and angry, but now that your gone I don't see how I could move on. I remember that day as it was still fresh in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"FBI Freeze...I said freeze" I yelled at our unsub._

_We were called down to and this is a weird name for a town Cumming, Georgia (Yes that is a real town in Georgia). Three murdered women in one week with no connections at all. It wasn't until the latest woman got abducted did we realise that it wasn't the women who had the connections it was the unsub named Gregory Harrison who saw those women as someone he had once lost long ago. When we finally found his location we confronted him, but as always he ran. So I chased him with Reid hot on my trail. That's how we managed to trap him in a small building and somehow he had gotten a hold of a weapon; firing at us as we ducted. _

_"Gregory Harrison you are surrounded; throw down your weapon and come out with your hands in the air" I yelled out_

_"No!" I heard him yell out and then the sound of gun fire filled the air._

_I looked over at Reid who looked at me, I nodded to him and we fired two rounds of our own. We then ducked back down behind the car where we were currently hiding behind. This was getting us nowhere and I was getting impatient with this guy._

_"Mr. Harrison, I'm not going to ask you again! Throw down your weapon and come out with your hands in the air" I yelled out again, but this time there was silence not a single movement was heard._

_I eased myself up to get a better look, but found no one in that building and I knew he was in there because of the lights being on, but now? He was nowhere to be found. I ducked back down again then that's when I heard the gunshot. I looked over and in horror watched as Reid went down I didn't think twice about firing my weapon as I shoot him twice in his chest. After firing the gun, I dropped it and ran to Reid._

_"Reid!..Reid? Hey, hey, stay with me pretty boy ok? Stay with me!" I said my voice shaky "This is SSA Derek Morgan I need immediate medical attention I have an Agent down, I repeat Agent down we are located between Bronzes St and Garrison Rd"_

_"Copy that Agent Morgan paramedics are on the way"_

_I turned my attention back to Reid and I could see the fear written on his face "Reid just hang in there help is coming" I said chocking back a sob._

_"De-Derek...I...I'm s-sorry...I...sh-should h-have s-s-seen h-him c-c-coming..." Reid coughed as blood oozing from his mouth. I pressed harder at his wound._

_"Hey now don't talk like that I didn't even hear him coming neither! Spencer just hang in there" I said I tried not to cry._

_"Y-You c-c-called me s-spenc-cer...D-Derek I..." Reid trailed off, but I could tell he wanted to say something more and I was right "I lo-love you al-always have. P-promise m-me my mom knows I love her too" Reid said I shook my head as I finally let my tears fall._

_"Reid you tell her yourself ok? And I love you too pretty boy I have always loved you..." I sobbed _

_by now I was holding him in my arms and then... he went completely limp. In a panic I check his pulse he had none and he wasn't breathing any more. My pretty boy had died in my arms that night taking my heart with him. My baby was gone and I was completely alone._

_**End of flashback**_

I snapped out of my flashback as I sat listing to the priest talk. I didn't know how long the serve had gone on without me mentally being there but, by the time he was finished I watched as they lowered Reid's casket down into the ground. I have lost the one person I have ever loved tearing my heart in two. After the the burial was over I headed home not feeling in the mood to go out to the bar.

I sat up in bed sweat covering my body I wasn't sure if everything that I had just experience was a dream or not so I picked up my cell phone and called Garcia knowing that she would forgive me anyway.

_"Derek because I love you and your my Chocolate prince I will forgive you now what is it that you need huh?"_ Garcia asked I could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I need..." She interrupted me.

_"Derek baby are you ok?"_ She asked I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I don't know, that's why I need to know if my dream was real or not" I said I could practically hear the confusion reeling around in her head.

_"Ok tell me what your dream was about and I can tell you if it happened or not"_ Garcia said as I smiled a little.

"Well to put it simple I dreamt that Reid was killed" I said and I could hear her gasp.

_"Derek! Good grief"_ She stated.

"Garcia please tell me it didn't happen! I-I couldn't bear it if he died I couldn't live without him" I said with a sob. I could hear her sighing and my heart sank knowing it had to be true.

_"No Derek as fare as I know Reid is still alive...Derek do you love him?"_ Garcia said then asked me; and I know after that dream I couldn't deny it any longer.

"Yes! I love him like I've never loved anyone Garcia, Reid means the world to me...are you sure he's still alive? He wasn't killed on that last case we had?" I asked, I had to be sure that my dream wasn't real.

_"Yes Derek! He came home with us on the plane remember?"_ Garcia asked me.

"I must have fallen asleep before he even boarded so I wouldn't know" I said honestly as I heard her sigh.

_"Well I promise you my handsome chocolove he's still alive in fact I think he's still up at home"_ Garcia said to me as I nodded phone still in my hand.

"Ok well that's my cue then to get over there" I said with a smile on my face as Garcia her squeal with glee.

_"Good! Now you go tell my vanilla cream how you feel and that's in order"_ Garcia said playfully, I laughed then said my goodbyes.

After I hung up with Garcia and releasing my breath. I felt so glad that my dream was just a dream. Quickly I grabbed my jacket, then my pants putting them on with a blue shirt. I grabbed my socks put them on then put on my shoes. After that task was done I grabbed my key's and headed out my door and towards my pretty boy. As I drove to his apartment my heart was pounding. I was thanking whatever force there was that it was all, but a dream, but at the same time it felt so real. I pulled up to his apartment and sure enough the lights were still on and he was standing outside looking in my direction and that could only mean that Garcia must have called him, but I didn't care so I got out locked my door, I then ran to him. As soon as I got to his side I pulled him into a tight hug I could tell he was stunned, but he soon hugged me back. I pulled back not long after and then decided to go for the big plunge so I kissed him I felt him tense a little and I began to pull back thinking I've made a big mistake until I felt him start to kiss back and I sighed with relief that he felt the same. I tried to pour all my love into that kiss and when we broke apart he was even more beautiful his lips swollen from the kiss as I stared into his beautiful golden hazel eyes stroking his cheek. It was silent for a bit until Reid decided to break the silence.

"Derek are you ok?" He asked me softly and I couldn't help, but chuckle and nod.

"Yeah Spence I'm ok" I said and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure because Garcia called me and told me that you were upset about that dream you had care to tell me about it?" Reid said then asked me. I sighed and led him back inside the house we sat down on the couch and I pulled him to me.

"It's just that after that case I couldn't tell if my dreams are real or not any more. You died Spence you died in my arms and there was not a damn thing I could do. As you were dying you told me that you loved me and had always that's when I told you that I too loved you and it's true I do love you Spencer and then when I awoke I had to call Garcia to make sure it wasn't true and when she told me that you were still alive I felt like I had a second chance at happiness so I am not about to let that slip through my fingers again. Spencer William Reid I want you to be my boyfriend please say yes" I explained, he gasped with the shock of the news and at my question and after a few seconds he nodded happily.

I gathered my boyfriend into my arms and held on to him for dear life afraid that he would disappear if I had let go and I'll be damned if I let that happen. I didn't know how long we had sat like that until one of our phones rang. It was mine so I disentangled myself from my baby and grabbed my cell. I read the caller ID and saw it was JJ so I answered. After a short time I hung up I turned to Reid and explained that JJ had called to say we have a case and sure enough his phone rang too he answered then hung up after saying goodbye. As we left the apartment with our go bags for mine was still in my car Reid turned to me as we drove off.

"Derek what do we tell the others? Are we going to hide it?" He asked me, I thought about it for a bit then shook my head.

"Nope! Now that I have you Spencer I'm never letting you go. If I get fired or transferred to a new group then so be it, but I'm not giving you up for anything" I told him seriously as he sat stunned then smiled big.

"I'm never giving you up either Derek, I love you so much" Reid told me as I smiled and grabbed his hand.

We arrived at the airport parked the car and got out of the car. I grabbed our go bags then grabbed a hold of his hand intertwining our fingers as we walked to the plane. Turns out we had nothing to fear because as soon as they saw us holding hands they clapped and cheered for us. Hotch who doesn't ever smile actually smiled a genuine smile of his and congratulated us.

"It's about time" He told me as we laughed and boarded the plane headed to our new case. I know that with Spencer Reid by my side I could get through anything because one thing I know for sure is I have my pretty boy; he is my love and my life.

**End..**

**tell me what you think.**


End file.
